


Relationships with Age-play Babies

by I_have_no_idea_05



Series: The Outsiders Ageplay Stories [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Johnny, Baby Ponyboy, Crib, Cussing, Dada sodapop, Daddy Darry, Dally gets jumped, High Chair, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playpen, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_idea_05/pseuds/I_have_no_idea_05
Summary: Most of it will be Darry/Dally. Sodapop/Steve will be in the background. Soda and Steve got together about a month after the boys when into their head-spaces.





	Relationships with Age-play Babies

Two months later

Dally’s POV

I walked away from bucks and thought about where to go. I could go to the lot maybe, but I don't really want to sleep outside. I could go to the Curtis house, but recently I’ve been having a certain type of dream about a certain Curtis. I have never been attracted to another guy ever, and now just because of these stupid dreams, I could barely look the man in the eyes. Just I was about a block away from the Curtis house a blue Mustang pulls up and 5 oh so fancy soc’s soc’s out of the car.

“Fuck.”

Darry POV

“ Come on Darry, Turn on the radio!”

"Yea Darry! COme on man!"

“ Sodapop, if you turn on the radio I'm gonna smack you right in front of your boyfriend,” I said playfully as I drive home from work. Soda laughs and kisses Steve in the back seat of the truck. I can't wait to get home and see my boys. Right now Two-bit is watching both of them, and Dally is on his way to the house. Well, that's what we thought anyway.

As I was driving we saw Dally fighting, and losing, a group of soc's. Soda and Steve are out of the car before I stop, and when I have finally pulled over and out of the car the group of boy's in fancy clothes are running away, some with bloody noses and black eyes thanks to Sodapop and Steve.

"Oh god, Darry he's unconscious." Soda's panicked voice was the first thing I heard when I got close enough. I looked over at where Steve was crouched down, and sure enough, there was Dally’s body. Soda had his hand gripping Steve's shoulder, trying to comfort himself. Dally's face was bloody and bruised, his clothes where torn, and I didn't even want to know what his body looked like under his clothes.

" OK, OK I got him. out of my way. Sodapop, open the door to the truck your driving." Soda did as told and I laid Dally down in the back seat and put his feet in my lap, so I could sit with him. Steve and Soda got in the front and we were off to the house. " Ok Soda I need you to go and put the babies in their playpen in the kitchen please, and tell Two-bit to watch them. Steve when we get into the house I'm gonna need wet rags and the medical bag from the bathroom." I get out of the car as Soda runs into the house. Steve helps me get Dally out of the car and I walk him into the living and lay him on the couch, then Steve runs to the bathroom to get the supplies. Once I get the supplies I set on first cleaning Dally's face. Nothing was broken thank god, but there was a lot of bruising. I then start to take off all of his clothes, stopping at his boxers. I gently start to clean his body of dirt and blood when I hear crying.

I look over into the kitchen and see Soda and Two-bit trying, and failing, to comfort the babies. At this point I'm finished in cleaning up Dally, not much more I can do until he wakes up, and lay him on the couch. I cover him up with a blanket.

"I'm coming babies, I'm coming, don't cry now, Daddies here." I coo at them as I walk over and pick up Johnny, and give him a cuddle. "Come on baby boy stop crying now." His cries slowly turn in to hiccups as he calms down. I then hand him to Sodapop and pick up Ponyboy. I bounce him some and walk around the kitchen. 10 Minutes and Pony is still crying his eyes out. Johnny is looking at us with wide eyes, and his thumb in his eyes. At that moment Dally limps into the room. 

" What wrong with him?" Dally ruffles Johnny's hair and walks over to Ponyboy and me. Dally had always had a soft spot for the babies, so when he tries to comfort Pony by rubbing his back nobody is surprised. " whats with the tears Pony?" Pony looks at him, obviously trying to stop his tears, his stuttered breathing not helping at all. Ponyboy reached out for him and Dally FulFills Pony's request and took him from my arms.

"I don't think you should be carrying him, Dallas, you might have broken ribs for all we know." I try to take Pony back, but Pony whines and Dally moves so I cant take the boy from his arms.

"I'm fine Darry, I feel fine. I think I would know if my ribs were broken." he then took Johnny's hand and walked back into the living room with both boys.

"He's not fine Darry, he should not be carrying the boys." Sodapop was sitting on Steves lap as he watched Dally and I calm down the boys.

"I know, but I can't force him to do anything." Sodapop and Steve start to whisper to each other, them still being in the honeymoon phase of dating and walk into the living room. I'm in the kitchen with Two-bit and he looks at me.

" You love him don't you?" That question came out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? Love who?" Two-bit smiles at me.

"Dally, I see the way you guys look at each other. The way you worry about each other and it just seems like you love him." He smirked at me then went to the living room to play with the boys.

Then I started to think, Do I have feelings for Dally? I mean I've always loved him like a brother, but does that love run deeper than brotherly? Would I enjoy being in a relationship with Dallas Winston anyways? Would the babies be ok with it? Would Sodapop? I feel a tug on my shirt and I look down to see Johnny holding his arms up. I pick him up and settle him on my hip.

"whats up buttercup?" He giggles at the little rhyme and lays his head down on my shoulder.

"Hungry Daddy." He stated. I nodded my head then grabbed some animal crackers and set a few on the high tray before strapping him into his high chair. I look into the living room at Ponyboy.

"Are you hungry too Pony-baby?" Pony shakes his head and Tried to go back to making silly faces with Dally but Dally stopped him.

" I think you should try and eat a little something for dinner." Dally tried to reason with the baby but he just shook his head and pouted. Dally nodded his head and stood up. He then walked into the kitchen.

Dally's POV

I sat Ponyboy down in his high chair, ignoring his whine knowing he will want his food no matter what he said. This baby loves his food so much, and I know he has not eaten in a few hours. I give Pony some animal crackers just like Johnny and hand both of the boys a bottle of milk. I sit in a chair and wince because even if I don't want to admit it those soc's fucked me up. I was way outnumbered, and I tried to get away but they were some big guys so they knocked me out within 5 minutes. god, that's so embarrassing, I just let these guys beat me. I swear these babies have softened me up, I haven't even been in a fight in a month because of them.

"Hey, Dally Can I talk to you after we put the boys down for their nap?" Both of the babies whined at the mention of a nap, but quiet down quickly.

" Yea sure, Anything wrong?" What did he want to talk about in private? Usually when we talk it doesn't matter who listens, its never that important.

" No Nothing bad I promise." I nod my head, Ok so nothing bad, that's a good thing. One thing I know for sure is, I have no idea how I could be in the same room with him alone and not pounce on him.


End file.
